


And I can't sleep, 'cause thoughts devour; thoughts of you consume.

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [10]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Black Hat (Villainous), Canon-Typical Behavior, Cloaca, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, Power Bottom, Riding, Sub Dr. Flug (Villainous), Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " I can't help but be wrong in the dark. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	And I can't sleep, 'cause thoughts devour; thoughts of you consume.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy n'y'all ! ! i thought after the past few updates have been slower, i'd spoil everyone with an earlier update for the big one-oh: part ten ! !
> 
> this was just a random idea that i got; what if black hat got mixed signals from his new mating bond? it's not like he's ever gotten close enough to anything before to really know what to expect!
> 
> also, i headcanon black hat as cold-blooded ( previously just kind of ghosted over in the series ) . . . at least Someone enjoys flug's unfortunate fever ;3c

Black Hat's found his senses had slowly attuned to keeping track of his human, but perhaps not as correctly as he'd thought.

So, when he registers a spike in heat that floods through Flug's body, his mind goes to the assumption of what usually caused it in himself, not having much else to go off being on the complete opposite side of the manor. He doesn't bother with checking first, perhaps slightly more...  _ excited _ than he'd like to admit, expecting to catch the inventor in a rather compromising position.

...Not laying in his bed as he manifests in Flug's room.

His eye narrows as he flicks his forked tongue to get a reading on the other, having already realized he was asleep. The dream he was having wasn't the source, but instead what could only be reasoned as a fever.

The human body still never ceased to underwhelm him.

Regardless, he can't deny he does still feel a primal tug to the body radiating warmth, something he reasons was only fair for being cold-blooded and had no other possible explanation.

Especially one his body had been...  _ anticipating _ to reacquaint itself with. It was the whole reason he'd bothered dropping by, embarrassingly enough. Thankfully, there's still ample time to leave just as he'd came, leaving the sleeping doctor none the wiser to his brief visit.

Instead, he finds himself clambering into the bed, twining his body with the resting form in the best position to sap the excess heat. He guesstimates the temperature, it having escalated ever so slightly since his initial reading; a spike, and Flug responds accordingly with a soft groan in his sleep and an attempt to roll to his side... only to find himself to be essentially pinned in place.

He blearily opens his eyes with a confused noise, moving enough to realize the cause of his inability to move: Black Hat...  _ nestled up to him _ ? He can't move his head much, a face tucked into the crook of his neck protesting the movement, "You're supposed to remain resting."

Flug's surprised to not find the Eldritch overreacting or yelling at him like he usually would being caught in this position, but there was a note of a... trance to his voice. He figures instinct had overridden the hair trigger response, it clear the cold-blooded entity was intent on collecting every bit of his high temperature.

If it only worked that way; one broke fevers with fighting fire with fire, not your reptilian-like boss entwining his body with yours and treating you like a heat rock.

Even with as exhausted as he felt, there's no feasible way to fall back asleep with Black Hat positioned the way he was. No matter how selfish the gesture was in theory, it still felt...  _ nice _ . He pretends the goal was to help nurse him to health, indulging in the thought for a brief moment before chasing it off with logic.

Black Hat shifts, body again positioned in the most optimal way to enjoy the extra warmth his human provided, but keeps his face in the hottest spot. He can almost taste the heat that radiated off the skin there, and finds himself actually doing so as soon as the thought had surfaced.

Flug wriggles sluggishly, a small gasp leaving him.

The Eldritch is thrust back into that mindset that'd brought him here in the first place with the sound, and licks another, longer stripe up the entirety of the investor's flesh along his neck. Gooseflesh rising and hearing the confused whine, it sends him into a frenzy, biting into the wet skin.

"Ahhn... S-sir, I don't... feel—" A choked off moan leaves him as a clawed hand snakes down his front as if to prove the rest of his statement wrong and would continue anyway.

And continue it does. His hand works a slow growing erection, its owner not as receptive as usual, body the obvious one to blame. He tugs the loose t-shirt down to expose more neck, sinking teeth into the soft flesh just above the collarbone, there a thin sheen of sweat already formed from his current condition.

Black Hat hums softly as the body now below him barely reacts as his hands move to hold himself up above while ruts a testing grind against it. The lack of reaction doesn't really seem to phase him, almost as if he was working in a haze; and he was, in a way, the heat radiating off his human and how helpless he seemed, not even attempting to stop the grinding.

"S-sssir,  _ haah _ , please..." Flug isn't even sure himself if that's a plea to stop or continue. He has a feeling, regardless, the latter would happen. It's hard to do much in response, body slightly aching... but the more aroused he gets, he almost thanks the distraction from the height of his fever.

"You're so  _ warm _ ," the Eldritch muses quietly, almost distant. His hips move slow and with purpose, teasing himself more than the body beneath him. He pants softly at the sudden thought of that heat inside him, causing him to roll his hips less languid but with more pressure. They both moan at different levels, Black Hat surprisingly the louder one for once.

It wasn't often he scrapped his human's clothes, but he wants to feel the hot flesh below the sweat-stuck fabric. He moves onto his knees, freeing his hands. A single claw is all that's needed to tear through the thin shirt, pushing the parts to the side, then either hand roaming over everything they can feel. The pads of his hands are greedy, and they move lower, coming to the set of pajama pants below.

Flug whimpers helplessly under his ministrations, his sounds having been mostly mute during the entire experience, dying in his too-sore throat.

"B-black Hat... s- _ sssir _ ," he tries, it the last attempt of any semblance of control in the situation. He feels dizzy with the mix of fever and arousal, finding he had to keep his eyes shut most of the ordeal.

He continues to ignore the fake attempts to save face, shimmying himself down enough to drag down the pants and boxers below. He licks his lips the way Flug shivers, thighs trembling just the slightest in anticipation. He grins at how hard he already was, despite seeming anything but with all his protesting.

"I can stop, if you truly feel too unwell to continue."

_ Bastard _ . Flug hisses through a clenched jaw. He can't even be irritated, as this was just typical Black Hat fashion; of course he'd make him beg for it to just prove a point. He cracks his eyes open, unable to stop the slight glare to his gaze. "You'd continue regardless."

The Eldritch simply chuckles and then goes about stripping his clothing slow enough it could nearly be considered a strip tease, setting them aside with care. He then settles atop warm thighs, giving his human a few testing strokes. He's rewarded with a bit more cognitive moan, and that seems to please Black Hat enough to continue. He easily positions himself above Flug's cock, then slowly sinks down atop it, wet and easily welcoming the other until he's flush with skin below, his entirety engulfed. The noise that leaves him is a staticy growled over moan, filling the room and covering whatever Flug had reacted with.

The demon just takes the moment to appreciate all the heat around and inside him, then slowly begins to fuck himself, riding the squirming body that pants and whines with the overstimulation of being sick and vaguely achy.

And as fun as it was riding his human, he decides it's not as hot as he'd like to indulge in. He goes until he can smell Flug's orgasm start to build, and pulls off as soon as that sweet scent is picked up. He's met with an irritated noise that's quickly morphed into a squeak; Black Hat takes no time in repositioning himself, grabbing up both legs and resting them over his shoulders as he tugs the other down closer. His cock, slick and eager slides out of his slit, tip teasing Flug's entrance.

" _ Oooh _ , I can't— _ haah _ —n-not... right now...  _ ssshit _ !" His poor chest heaves as it tries to keep up with breathing, bucking his hips with the little energy he had as the prehensile cock slides in just enough to tease. With being tapered and self-lubricating, it was rare he was ever met with the proper foreplay to ready his hole, but they both knew that was how they liked it.

Clawed hands grab and hold hips, keeping them in place as he rocks a slow rhythm into the other. It gets increasingly difficult to continue teasing so freely as he feels more and more heat encircle him. It's definitely hotter than usual, exactly what he'd been seeking. He groans softly as he stretches Flug, pushing his boundaries just the slightest; he knows his human likes a bit of the sting. He works off the more receptive noises, using those to guide how far he pushes in before he loses himself and ultimately shoves himself the rest of the way in.

They're both a chorus of pleasure, both staying just like that through ragged breaths, neither daring to move just yet.

Flug's head lulls to the side, already feeling spent and drowsy. He pants pitifully, nose clogged and only able to use his sore throat.

Black Hat sighs, content, " _ So _ warm..." It takes him an extra moment before he returns to indulging in the heat surrounding him, and he knows it won't take much before they both get off; he doesn't even bother with teasing this time around, getting right to the point and fucking his human thoroughly through all his sounds and broken words.

He isn't sure he'd ever get over the way Flug's noises pitched in desperation any time he was right on the brink.

The Eldritch bucks once, twice, thrice in quick, hard succession, and comes just as Flug's inner walls clench around him with his own orgasm. They're both loud, and the strain in the doctor's voice is clear.

He pulls out once the fuzzy high of his orgasm settles in like a nice warm blanket, moving so Flug was laying on his back again, just like he'd found him when he'd originally arrived. Flug tries to catch his breath, obviously fighting consciousness.

Black Hat uses the torn shirt to clean Flug up enough to intertwine with his body again, noting the salty smell of sweat that coated the other... but also finding that he wasn't as warm as before.

"I believe I broke your fever," he comments, the pride in his tone smug.

Flug sighs audibly, just barely hanging onto staying awake. "Gee, thanks," he bites out with little malice; it's hard to fight back his smirk, but he knows his voice carries it out anyway.

"You're welcome," the Eldritch murmurs some moments later into a still slightly warm neck, the pulse there telling him his words fell on deaf, sleeping ears.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh ! ! it's still so exciting to realize we've finally hit double digits in this series ;w; i never expected this to go on this long, but i've had SO MUCH FUN with it ! ! you've all been lovely, too, and if it wasn't for n'y'all we wouldn't have gotten this far ! ! as always, i'm open for suggestions/requests/prompts/ideas/etc, it's the least i could do for all the lovely feedback and returning readers :")
> 
> i'll see you in the next work, a celebratory piece for breaking an exciting milestone and my thanks to you all for sticking around <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
